This research program is concerned with the isolation and identification of factors influencing the attitudes of the Mexican American adolescent toward the language varieties of his speech community. This year, two lines of investigation have been pursued. On the one hand, it was found that both Anglo and Mexican American adolescents tended to assign more favorable semantic differential ratings to speakers of standard English in school than in home situations whereas they tended to rate speakers of the non-standard variety (either Spanish or accented English) higher in home than in school situations. These results confirm the prediction that evaluative reactions toward speakers depend on the contextual domain of speech. On the other hand, it has been demonstrated that degree of accentedness can be successfully scaled with psychophysical techniques. During the remainder of the grant period, these initial findings will be further developed; and the relationship between contextual domain, accentedness, and language attitudes will be investigated. It is expected that this research will result in increased knowledge about Mexican American language attitudes as well as a broader sociolinguistic framework within which to interpret these attitudes.